Blame It on All My Love
by starfilledDREAMER
Summary: Katie and Fred don't know what to do with themselves, or their feelings. A series of multiple drabbles from all the years they've known each other and all the memories the duo created together.
1. The Gnomes are Coming!

**Blame It All On My Love  
starfilledDREAMER  
NOTE: This story of drabbles (some long one-shots too) is part of  
Kyota-chan's "Aboard the Love Boat" challenge.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. End of story.  
**The _Gnomes_ are Coming!

Kaitlyn Bell always loved being outside. From the time she was a small tot to when she was older and more mature, she loved going outside. And what she loved more was when she had someone to play with. Since she was an only child, she didn't have someone to be her play mate. Since she didn't have young neighbors, she didn't have any playmates. But her family knew the Weasleys, and the Weasleys had enough children to keep her occupied. Like one time during summer, right before Charlie's first year at Hogwarts.

The Bells, made up of Stella, Michael, and Katie, visited their long-time good friends, the Weasleys a week after Percy's sixth birthday. Katie and Fred and George all decided, without their parents permission, as is so common of young children, de-gnome the garden. Mrs. Weasley had been about to do just that when the Bells came over, and those triplets, Katie, Fred, and George, of course ("Personality triplets," Mrs. Weasley concluded brilliantly.) decided that it would be a good idea to help Mrs. Weasley out.

And so the young trio set out into the backyard, and started making such awful noises to get the gnome's out of the garden. They obviously had never de-gnomed a garden before. The two couples came into the backyard, frantic about where their young children were. They were glad to see them running about the garden, laughing together. They went out view for a few long moments and appeared again, running right past the group of parents.

"The gnomes are coming, the gnomes are coming!" The trio chorused together, and to their parents chagrin where followed by a group of angry gnomes. None of them forgot that day.


	2. Girly Lace

**Blame It All On My Love  
starfilledDREAMER  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. End of story.  
Girly _Lace_**

"But Mummy, I don't want to were a dress! Why can't I wear slacks like Freddie and Georgie?" The six-year-old Katie struggled as her mother tried to dress her in a green velvet and lace dress.

"Because Katie, dearest, only boys wear slacks. Girls wear pretty dresses." Her mother moved the little blonde girl over to the mirror. "See, don't you like how pretty you look?"

"No," came the little girl's blunt reply. "I look like a girl." Katie's father, who had been passing by on the way to his own room to get ready for their annual Christmas Ball, laughed at that, but stopped after he received a glare from his wife. He blew her a kiss as Stella turned her back, looking down at her stubborn daughter.

"But, Katie, dear, you _are_ a girl, aren't you? So why don't you wear the dress, at least for just today, bunches. Just for the party, mia bella?"

"But, Mummy! Freddie and Georgie are going to be here! They're going to laugh at me." Stella just sighed, before beginning to brush Katie's hair.

"Will you feel better if you didn't have a bow in your hair?" Katie grumbled for a bit, and Stella heard a few phrases that sounded very much like "too much girly lace."

"Sì, Mummy. No bow."


	3. Pretty Pink Parasol

**Blame It All On My Love  
starfilledDREAMER  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. End of story.  
**Pretty _Pink Parasol_

A laughing Fred and George duo followed an angry Katie upstairs to her room. "But Katie, you look so beutiful! Why are you running away from us!" Fred's laughter filled voice was taunting, but he loved poking fun at his best friend and fellow "triplet." She just humhed and brushed her hair behind her ears, going into her room. She went to go close her door, but Fred and George allowed themselves into her room.

"Can you _get out_?" Katie asked, crossed her little arms over her chest like she had seen older girls on the Muggle telly do.

"No, because dear Kitty-Kat, we like your room, don't we George?" The older twin grinned, his younger twin wearing a grin identical to his own.

"'Course we do Fred! Who couldn't like a pretty pink room like this?"

"Look, it even as a pretty pink parasol! Hey, Kitty-Kat, can you pick up the parasol?"

"No, now GET OUT!" To say Katie dear was mad would have been an understatement, but the Weasley twins weren't bothered by her mood. When they didn't move Katie clenched her hand into a fist. She felt like she was going to cry, but she wouldn't never cry, not in front of anyone. They just made her so angry, poking fun at her! Katie put her hand up to her ear, as if she was listening to something intently. "I think your mum is calling you. I think you should go back downstairs before you get in trouble for being in a girl's room. Don't you know that girls have cooties?" The twins were out of the pretty pink room with the pretty pink parasol faster than you could say "Quidditch."


	4. Cloud Shapes

**Blame It All On My Love  
starfilledDREAMER  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. End of story.  
**_Cloud_ Shapes

"What do you see in the clouds, Freddie?" Eight-year-olds Fred, and George, and newly turned seven-year-old Katie were all laying on their backs, looking up into the perfect, clear blue sky.

"Why, Kitty, only girls see things in the clouds. Why would you ask me?" Fred flippant attitude angered Katie.

"But, Fred, I see things in the clouds, and I'm not a girl," came George's reply to his twin. Fred groaned.

"George, you weren't supposed to agree with her! You were supposed to agree with me! I thought we were twins!" Katie just rolled her eyes.

"Well, Georgie, what cloud shapes do you see? I see a unicorn, and a Quidditch Pitch!"

"I can see a dragon and a some other weird shape thing."

"Hey, yeah, I see the Quidditch Pitch!" Fred's voice came back into the mix after several minutes silence.

"But, Fred, I didn't think you saw cloud shapes. Only girls see cloud shapes. So I guess you are a girl." Katie and George's laughter echoed around the Burrow's backyard, mixed with Fred's sputtered indignation.


	5. Winking Stars

**Blame It All On My Love  
starfilledDREAMER  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. End of story.  
**Winking_ Stars_

"That start just winked at me!" Fred, George, and Katie were once again outside, only this time they were in the Bell's backyard, looking up at the beautiful night sky. Nine-year-old Fred sat up and looked at his best friend.

"Kitty, dear, that star could not have winked at you! It's rather impossible, you know, for a star to wink. Especially at anyone. Even magic can't do that."

"But Freddie! It winked again! Are you sure it's impossible?" Katie, intent on making sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her, kept her bright green eyes fixed on the said star.

"Are you saying that I would lie to you, Kitty? What kind of friend would I be if I lied to you, even about the simple matter of a star winking or not?" Katie, so clever for her young age, listened to his words and thought about them.

"Fred, you would lie to your own mother to get a few laughs. So, yes, I am saying that." Her eyes, though, gave away her joking attitude. Fred rolled his eyes in mock annoyance, laying back down in the cool grass.

"Hey, maybe the star did wink at you. It must like you." Fred stopped, wondering why he said what he did. "I mean, stars can't know that girls have cooties."

George rolled his eyes, hearing his twin's and his best friend's playful verbal battle but not listening. "I wish I may, I wish I might, upon the first star that I see tonight…" George himself trailed off, closing his eyes and wishing on the brightest star in the sky.


	6. Dirty Socks

**Blame It All On My Love  
starfilledDREAMER  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. End of story.  
**Dirty _Socks_

"Fred Weasley, you had better get those away from me!" At nine and ten years old, Fred, Katie and Fred were still up to their normal ways, only they were just another year older.

"Or what? You're going to give me _cooties_?" Even if they didn't act it. "Besides, I don't see the problem here."

"Fred, you're holding a pair of dirty socks over my head! Dirty socks that were dipped into mud! Are you mad?!" Katie's voice shrieked at the end of her little rant as Fred dropped the dirty socks on Katie's head. "Fredrick Weasley, I'm going to hurt you!" And so short Katie started chasing after the slightly bigger, faster boy. She ended up tackling him, like they did on the telly during rugby, into a puddle of mud. She dirtied her clothes more than what the dirty, muddy socks had, but it was well worth it to see Fred standing in the mud puddle, completely covered from head to foot. It took Mrs. Weasley a near week do get all the mud out of his ears. Katie's last words to Fred that summer day were repeated by his mother: "That's why you shouldn't throw dirty socks at a girl who's much smarter than you." Well, Mrs. Weasley didn't say the smarter than you part, but Fred felt that she just as well did. Stupid girls and stupid dirty socks.


	7. Rivers of Rain

**Blame It All On My Love  
starfilledDREAMER  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. End of story.  
**_River_ of

_Rain_

Rain. It was something that ten-year-old Katie felt for. "God's tears," she had heard her grandmother, a strict muggle Irish Catholic, say before. Yes, Katie felt for the rain. She loved the rain. But today, her beloved best friends made her hate the rain. Well, it wasn't their fault, the dear child knew. _But it was! _Her young mind would have it no other way. It was Fred and George's fault as to why it was raining, on the first of September that day. They were going off to Hogwarts with their older brothers, leaving Katie by herself. Not necessarily by herself, as little Ron and Ginny weren't yet old enough to go to Hogwarts either.

But Katie didn't really like them too much, thinking the nine and eight year olds to be annoying and immature. Pot calling the cauldron black, wouldn't you say? So, she spent the day in solemn solitude, turning a deaf ear to her Mummy's talks of going to see Fred, George, Percy, Charlie, and Bill off to Hogwarts that day. Katie had shook her little blonde head, curly from when she woke up, and turned her back to her. So, little Katie dear sat at her window seat, staring at the river of rain running down the window. She missed her best friend's terribly. "God's tears," Katie muttered to herself, drawing a sad face on the foggy glass. "God is crying for me." It was a little odd for the little witch to think of it that way, but it made her feel just an ounce better, to know that someone cared. Even if she didn't know who this God person was.

**Author's Note: Thanks so much for everyone who's been reviewing! It makes my day knowing that you like it. Whoever said reviews make an author's day was on to something. Second: sorry for the long wait, school has been kicking my bum. But, I don't care about school much anymore so whatever Thirdly: I'm not trying to say anything about religion at all here. It just worked to my advantage because I, myself, am Catholic (though not strict), and I have heard people thinking that the rain is actually God's tears. Or that could have been in a movie? I don't remember, all I know is that I heard it somewhere, and it fit perfectly.  
Next Update: Katie's going to Hogwarts! It'll be longer that a drabble, more of a one-shot, hopefully. Thanks for all your reviews, they really do make my day 3  
CHRiSSYxo**


End file.
